A Risk A Girl Must Take
by CJ122
Summary: Namine has always been stuck in this lonely mansion in Twilight Town. Just drawing and doing...absolutely nothing, unless piecing Sora together was something. One day she decided to go visit Roxas...she pretty much something much more than a visit.


Title: A Risk That A Girl Must Take

Summary: Namine has always been stuck in this lonely mansion in Twilight Town. Just drawing and doing...absolutely nothing, unless piecing Sora together was something. One day she decided to go visit Roxas...she pretty much something much more than a visit.

Enjoy Kingdom Hearts Lovers

As usual I am drawing within the white plain walls of the mansion. Not that I am complaining about white, in fact the color white has always described me. At least that's what Riku said when he came to visit Sora last time. He mentioned how I was pure, so utterly pure and unaware of the real dangers of the outside world.

I sighed and set my pencil down. It was starting to get really boring, to just sketch, paint, eat and sleep. Unless Diz wanted me to do a special errand which is rare, that was all I did.

"Looking troubled as always," a voice said.

I turned to see Riku in his organization XIII uniform and a blindfold over his silver orbs.

"How can I not look troubled? Do you not see what I do for a living? It is a wonder why I haven't gained weight yet..." I replied feeling reprimanded by the whole situation.

Riku chuckled and leaned on the white table using his elbows for support.

"Now that you mentioned it, you haven't been doing much. Especially since Diz forbids you to leave this mansion looking for...Roxas," Riku commented.

I bowed my head in shame, as a nobody I shouldn't even be feeling the longingness for the opposite sex. No, I was suppose to feel nothing, but hearing his name makes an ache on my hollowed chest.

"Is it so wrong for a nobody to...feel something?" I softly asked to no one in particular.

Riku hmmmed and pushed his elbows away from the table. Now standing straight he decided to scan the room. How he manages to 'see' with the blindfold was beyond me, but I never ask afraid it might offend him.

"Do you know your real name?" Riku asked me.

I looked up to the ceiling. Good question...no one told me of my real name.

"Is it connected to Roxas and Sora?" I guessed.

"In a way..." Riku trailed.

I puff my checks out and hmped. He always started a good conversation then leaves me wanting for more. I crossed my arms and leaned in to the chair I was currently occupying.

"You enjoy my displeasure," I stated.

Riku chuckled. "Maybe I do, Princess. Maybe I do."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, fixing the wrinkles of my white sun dress.

"Have you checked on Sora yet?" I asked.

Usually his visits were only for Sora. Talking to me would be out of character for him.

He hummed and turned his head to me. "I haven't, but today I wasn't really planning on seeing him."

I raised a blonde eye brow, "None sense, I'll take you anyway," waving my hand to him.

He followed me down the steps of the mansion to the basement. Where we kept Sora's sleeping form in a white cocooned flower. His travelling friends Donald and Goofy plus Jimminy the Cricket were also inside.

"How long...Until he's awake?" Riku asked.

"Patience is a virtue, Riku. He'll wake once I'm finished with Roxas..."

"Do you have the courage to let go of Roxas?"

I took a big gulp of air and held it in my lungs. I don't know if I will be able to let go, completely. My vision suddenly became blurry, bile began to crawl on my throat and that aching feeling was back. I don't understand any of this...none of it makes sense.

"I-I-"

"Namine, go and see him..." Riku said.

My mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You need a proper closure." He added. "And as for your real name. It's Kairi, please keep that in mind, Princess..."

Riku turned around and left.

Kairi, one of the seven princess. I was a nobody of a princess. All this time I thought he called me princess as a nickname. Who knew it held a meaning behind it all? But what makes me happy was that I do have a chance with Roxas.

I looked back at the sleeping Sora and placed my hand on his face.

"I am so sorry for what I did before, Sora," I whispered.

There was a time that I worked against Sora and created a mishap with his memories. Even if he can't hear me, at least I showed that I was sorry. Which in deed was a fact. I took Riku's advice and left the mansion looking for Roxas.

When I did find him he was with his friends. I watched from a distance as a girl named Olette held his hand and pulled towards the group.

"Come on Roxas! We'll be late for the struggle tournament," she said pulling the blonde boy.

The said boy laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They couldn't see me, unless I wanted them to. This town wasn't the real Twilight Town, it's made out of data that Diz has cloned to make sure Roxas doesn't stray away from his sight.

I followed them closely behind Roxas. If I materialised now Diz would know I left Sora unattended, but then again wasn't that the whole point?

I then decided to be daring and showed myself. Olette then looked back at Roxas and gasped. Roxas, bewildered by his friend's action turned around too.

Recognition danced in his sapphire eyes. "Hey, you're that girl in the mansion," he said.

My flace flushed at his toothy grin and his kind expression. He actually saw me through the window?

I smiled shyly. "I'm Namine," I whispered.

Dumb me. Why oh why did I listen to Riku! I mean now that I'm here I am a nervous wreck. I started to play with the hem of my dress, hiking it up a bit too high. Roxas's eyes trailed over my legs and a tinge of pink colored his cheek. Olette was observing the whole time and walked towards me placing a hand on my fidgeting fingers.

"You being nervous makes you look scandalous," she teased.

I finally noticed what I was doing and dropped my dress. Roxas coughed. "Let's get going, Hayner is going to kill us if we're late," he muttered and ran.

"Uh-w-wait," I whispered, but all I could see was his back side.

Olette placed a reassuring hand on my slender shoulder. "Come with. It will be fun, you get to see Roxas fight."

I nodded and ran with her. Once we arrived I spotted Roxas's blonde hair immediately. I quickly ran over to him so I could talk to him, but another boy with their own little group was sneering on Roxas's friends and him. I stopped my tracks and let Olette catch up to me.

"This is bad," Olette cursed.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

Whispering was my favourite way of talking as of now.

"The one in the middle, is Seifer, the girl on his right side is Fu and the other boy beside him is Rai. He is probably the annoying one among the three," Olette said the last sentence softly.

"Hey chicken wuss, ready to lose?" Seifer taunted.

"Yea, ready to lose?" Rai echoed.

"I think you're the one who's gonna lose, Seifer. You don't have the skill my buddy, Roxas and I have," the boy named Hayner said.

"Hn, we'll see about that," Seifer said.

"Yea, you'll see," again Rai echoed.

Now I understood what Olette meant. Rai sounded like a cheerleader, the only thing he was probably missing was the short skirt and pom poms.

"We'll definitely beat them," the chubby boy, Pence said.

I smiled at his optimism. It's great to see how the people's characteristics and personality hasn't changed, even if they were data. My smile nearly faded at that thought. Roxas's current life was a lie. The worst part was that I helped create that lie.

"Hey you look new, what's your name?" Hayner asked.

I snapped away from my meaningless thoughts and met his hazel gaze. "I'm Namine," I replied.

"Namine," he repeated trying it with his own lips.

"Nice name," Pence smiled.

I smiled back and thanked him. "Uhm, I'm new here. I, uh, came from Radiant Garden so uh, please take care of me!" I bowed, blush colored my pale face.

Roxas chuckled, his voice made my shiver. It was deep, luscious, masculine and...dare I say it, sexy.

"Come on, look up. You don't have to be all polite you know?" Roxas said placing both of his hands on either side of my face.

"Are you ok? Your face feels hot," he said worried.

I pulled away from his grasp and looked around. "Ah, n-no it's just so many people! It's a-a little h-hot here that's why," I stuttered.

Olette, Hayner and Pence chuckled at my flustered state. My inner self was now face palming herself. Probably remembering how ridiculously shy I was around new people.

"Is that so? Ok then," Roxas smiled oblivious at my flustered state.

Oletted held my hand. "Let's go look for a nice view and cheer Roxas and Hayner on."

Pence waved to Roxas and Hayner as he followed us to the crowd.

"Sorry about Roxas, he's a little...too oblivious and dense if you ask me," Olette giggled.

Oh this was the worst! I was completely obvious and Roxas could've noticed. Thank Kingdom Hearts he didn't and was just too dense, but then again if he was dense how was I going to tell him that a nobody like me could have feelings for him.

"Now it's down to the last match! Vivi versus Roxas!" The announcer bellowed.

I watched carefully on that Vivi. When he was fighting against Seifer I felt something off about him. Roxas better watch his back I thought.

Roxas took a swing at Vivi, the said opponent dodged it flawlessly and attacked him from behind. Roxas bounced on the balls of his foot to counter the attack Vivi was about to blow.

Roxas grunted but stood his ground. Everyone was cheering him on, including me. All of a sudden time stopped and only Roxas, Vivi and I were the only ones moving. Wait. Vivi?

"Oh no," I softly said.

Vivi shook and transformed into a nobody. My baby blue eyes widened when I saw two more appeared. Damn it all. Excuse my language.

I ran towards the stage and stood beside Roxas.

"Namine! Get out of here, it's too dangerous," Roxas cautioned.

I ignored him and looked at the three nobodies dead straight. "Who ordered you?"

They said nothing but bounced on their feet. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll ask again. Who is in charge?" I bellowed using the power of authority I gained while working with Diz.

Roxas stood in front of me, protecting me from a dark portal. An organization XIII cloak appeared.

"Why hello Roxas," the man said.

My eyes widen. Axel.

I stepped out of Roxas's back. "Number Eight. How did you access this point? I made sure this was strictly off limits and hidden to organization XIII," I said confidently.

Axel laughed and removed his hood exposing his red flaming hair and his face. His emerald eyes glinted with mischief. In truth Axel was probably one of the decent members of organisation XIII.

"Namine, we've been looking for you too!" He laughed.

Roxas hissed. "Nami do you know him?"

Nami. That was a cute nickname and I cursed him for that. Distracting me at a time like this.

"Roxas, there's something I need to tell you..." I started.

"Roxas, do you remember me?" Axel yelled cutting me off.

Roxas and I averted our attention to Axel. I clutched on Roxas's jacket and trembled a bit. Roxas seemed to notice.

"Back off. You're scaring her," he said furiously.

"My. My. Quite a temper there, I presume you don't remember me. It's Axel, got it memorised?" Axel said ignoring Roxas's threat.

"Yeah, I heard," Roxas muttered.

"Roxas it's ok. Listen to him, he knows somethings you don't," I whispered in his ear.

"And that is? I can always get it from you right? You know things I don't either. I can bet you half of what's going on is my fault and I don't even know it," he replied.

A pang hit my chest. He things it's all his fault! But the truth was it was all my fault. My own dearest fault! If I hadn't touched Sora's memories and hadn't meddled with Roxas's life none of this would be a problem now. If I didn't appear now would Axel had come?

"It's not your fault" I whispered sadly.

Axel was already throwing fire at Roxas. The said blonde covered me with his body. I blushed at how defined his body was, toned. His breath was on my neck as he said.

"You ok? Nami?"

I could only nod, he was disturbing all my senses. He held onto my waist with one hand and the other he threw his struggle bat like a boomerang, but did nothing to Axel.

"Use the keyblade," I said.

"Keyblade?"

Then out of nowhere the kingdom key blessed Roxas its presence. He gasped but instinct took over as he left me and ran to fight Axel. Shakily I sat up and breathed heavily.

"I better get out of here, it's not safe for me," I told myself and struggled to get up.

My legs felt like jell-o as I staggered back to the mansion. My eyes watered when I reached my hollow and lonely home. I turned back around to the city. The wind blew from behind swishing my white sundress, my hair followed the wind's direction, dancing with it.

"Bye Roxas, love you..." I mumbled knowing he couldn't hear me and shut the gates.

I entered the mansion and sighed. He was way more perfect than I had imagined. I let my finger trace the area where his lips and breath mingled with my skin. If we had met in a different circumstance I wonder if he'd still be perfect.

"Back already, Princess?"

"Riku!" I said startled, dropping my hand to my side.

"Scared you?" He asked walking by my side.

"A little," I admitted.

"So? How did it go?" He wondered.

"I never told him."

"Hmmm, well that's not good," he said tapping his chin.

I sighed sadly, "I guess I better get back to work with Sora. Roxas was fighting with Axel before I left, I don't know what's going on now."

"Number eight? Now?" He said incredulously.

I nodded, "yeah."

I staggered down the stairs to Sora and sat in front of him. I honestly don't feel like working right now, I was just worried about Roxas.

"Namine, how about you take a break? You've been out almost the whole day," Riku said above her.

"Ok," I replied then lifted my arms up.

Riku knew what he was going to do next. "Really? Carry you?"

I pouted and gave him my cow eyes hoping he could see them. I'm pretty sure he saw them because he grumbled and lifted me up to my room. Yay!

The next morning I stretched on my bed and plopped back down. I could draw and do my memory magic later. I was still sore from yesterday's excitement.

"This is where Namine lives?" Yelled Hayner.

I shot out of bed and went to the washroom to fix my unruly blonde hair. I looked outside the window and found them outside...standing there.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled.

My heart pounded against my chest when I heard his voice.

"Roxas?" I breathe.

"Nami! I know you're there," he said out loud.

"Come on man, she's probably not home," Hayner said.

Roxas shook his head. "No I know she's there."

Pence and Olette just looked at each other and shrugged and continued to call out for me. Now, me on the other hand has no idea what to do. Should I go there and tell them to come in? Or should I just stay in here and play dead. The latter seems logical and suitable enough.

I let the white curtain fall back on the window and sat on my table. Now I am completely awake and there was no way I was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. I grumbled incoherent nonsense to myself and let my head fall on the table.

"Namine, why do you look...unwell?" Diz greeted me with his oh-so wonderful presence.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "It's nothing, Diz. I just have a lot in my head to think of."

"Hmm, then I suppose you can have today as a day off, go outside and have some fun, like girls your age usually do," he stated.

I looked at him quizzically. Something was amidst and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"That is a great idea! Thank you for your concern," I said sweetly.

I left the mansion wearing white floral lace skirt, a pink tee crop top that said 'passion' across with purple outline, I changed my white sandals to wedges with pink and white floral around it. I also wore a hat just in case with guess sunglasses.

Diz was pretty rich and he showered me with lots of trinkets since I was helping him with Sora and he also mentioned something about a change, instead of me wearing white all the time. Too bad this was the first and last time I will be wearing something as outrageous as this.

I turned left and right before fully opening the door. It was a good thing Roxas and his friends weren't there, or else how was I going to explain my new look? Even though I complimented my inner self for having a sense of style. If I hadn't had that kind of knowledge I wouldn't survive this cloned Town at all.

"Hey there pretty girl," a voice said.

I turned around to see Seifer and his mini minions. Inwardly I cursed, but on the outside I gave him the best smile I could muster.

"Hello," I said twirling my blonde hair.

Seifer took a step forward and I tried my best to stand on my ground, but he was kind of intimidating.

"You look new here, haven't seen you before," he said circling around me.

My pores began to leak and I continued to plaster the fake smile.

"Well that's because I am new here. I came from Radiant Garden," I lied through my teeth.

"Really? Interesting...but I think I saw you with chicken wuss at the struggle tournament."

Oh snap.

"W-what are you talking about? I just came here. My name is Kairi," I said confidently, or at least tried to.

"Tch, I aint dumb blondie, I know you were with Roxas and Hayner. Man do I despise those two," he said angrily.

Uh-oh. Not good, I could feel the anger vibes emitting from him. I took a few steps away from them, if I could just take a few more and turn into a sprint...

"And where do you think you're going, 'Kairi'" he taunted.

Rai and Fu chuckled behind me and I took a big gulp of air. Cold sweat was dripping all the way down to the curve of my spine.

"Or should I call you Namine? I heard those doofus called you almost a million times around the forest and in front of the mansion," he continued.

I jolted from my place and cursed. I almost forgot they had a search party for me.

"Get away from her Seifer," a deep low voice grumbled.

Upon hearing that said voice my chest fluttered. I clutched it with my right hand. Why does it do that?

"Chicken Wuss," greeted Seifer.

Roxas stepped forward and covered me away from Seifer, Rai and Fu.

"Protecting your girlfriend? Isn't that cute," Rai taunted.

Internally I was shocked he could form his own opinion without Seifer's help.

"You bet," Roxas growled.

I held onto his black shirt and blushed. My heart, the organ part of me, started to beat erratically.

"Roxas! Let us handle it," Hayner called.

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, it's rare to see you so focused. I think she's good for you," Pence winked.

I took a glance at Roxas's face to find tinges of pink on his ear, neck and cheeks. He grabbed my wrist and ran away from the scene.

"Hold it Chicken Wuss!" Seifer yelled.

"Your opponent is us," Hayner said grabbing hold of a struggle bat.

We ran and ran as far away as possible. "Where are we going?" I managed to say.

"To our secret hiding place," he answered.

When we arrived I bent on my knees and panted. Roxas didn't seem like he was out of breath though, but what's to expect? He was a keyblade weilder, their meant to be strong, fast, cunning and graceful. I have NONE of these qualities.

"Are you ok? Here take some water," he offered.

I could only nod, since my breathing was irregular I couldn't really talk with out pausing a lot. I took the bottled water from him and drank. When my throat was satisfied and my breathing was stabilised, I thanked him.

"No problem," he smiled.

And cue the fluttering, flipping unknown feeling.

"I guess you wanted to know about the...Axel thing?" I said unsure.

"He said something weird...and another guy came out," Roxas said sitting on a chair.

"Who? What does that man look like?" I asked.

"He had red bandages...all over him..."Roxas trailed off.

"Diz," I breathed.

Roxas turned to me, his sapphire eyes hardened. He lunged at me and push me towards the wall. My back slammed on the cold hard wall, his hands pressed beside my head, supporting him. His unruly blonde spikes covered one of his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He growled.

My legs quivered with my bottom lips. "N-na-"

"I know your name! Damn it!" He roared.

I have never seen anyone so angry before. Not even when Riku was in a bad mood would he scare me, but Roxas...

"What are you?" Roxas settled with that question.

"A nobody," I replied softly.

Roxas's eyes widened slightly, "you're one of those things?" He asked shocked.

I shook my head. "No, those are a different type of nobodies...they aren't strong enough to retain memories of their past selves...they're more like slaves," I said.

"And what type are you? The type that could control them like...Axel?"

"Yes, you and I are just like Axel," I whispered.

It took a minute to let it all set in. The silence was agonizing, but when his fist clenched on the sides of my head and his breathing became rigid I couldn't think. He was definitely angry.

"R-Roxas?"

"What are you talking about?" He said, voice level dropped so, so low.

I took a deep breath and began to explain to him. How we as nobodies were created. Who his other half was, his real name, my real name, my relation to his other half and such. Of course this took more than it should because just when we reached twenty questions, Hayner,Pence and Olette arrived.

The best part of it all? Roxas was now on top of me. Why? He wanted to test out the theory of the chemistry Kairi and Sora had.

"Uh, we'll come back some other time," Pence said and turned away only for Hayner to grab his collar and yank him back.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Hayner seethed.

Roxas only looked at Hayner. "What do you think is going on?"

I buried my face further into my hands to hide my embarrassment. Seriously? Testosterone fight was inevitable now.

Olette broke the fighting. "Alright enough. Hayner let's go they need space," she said and pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow OW! Woman why you so strong?" Hayner gritted.

Pence waved and left with them.

"Now, where were we?" Roxas asked seductively.

He nibbled on my ear lobe and tingles went travelling down my body. I gasped when he bit on my neck and sucked. My hands flew on his chest to push him, but he held firmly on my waist.

"Namine," he breathed.

I stopped struggling and let him continue. Roxas looked back up to my face, meeting my gaze. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue decided to come out and play as it licked my lips, I opened my mouth as he entered. It probed and explored my cavern, and I moaned in pleasure.

If kisses could kill, I would die happy. Roxas let go and kept his gaze at my face. I blushed at his serious face, assessing my own.

"I knew there was something about you. From the moment I saw you from the mansion...I knew," he whispered.

My hands took his face in them and I smiled. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual."

Roxas leaned in to touch his forehead on mine. "Namine, when we go back to our other halves, promise me you won't forget me," he pleaded.

That was such a tough promise to keep. Nobodies usually fall into darkness after we return to our other halves, but his desperate plea makes me think otherwise.

"I promise."

A/N: Kingdom Hearts will always be my favourite RPG game ever. Even with KH3 coming out soon, it'll always and forever be the most awesome game ever! Besides I'm just too excited for KH3 :)

Please Review, it is greatly appreciated.

Aim High and Dream Big guys :* see you around


End file.
